The objective of the enrichment activities will be to provide opportunities for the faculty and minority students to become aware of, and to participate in high quality research activities. This will be accomplished through a series of seminars, workshops, attendance to regional and national scientific meetings; and visits to off campus laboratories where the state-of-the-art instrumentation and techniques are used. Specific aims will include: (1) visits to Howard University Cardiovascular Unit; National Institute of Health; University of Maryland Schools of Pharmacy, Dental and Medicine, U.S. Department of Agriculture, Beltsville (Biotechnology), NOVA Pharmaceuticals; the U.S. Army Chemical Research, Development and Engineering Center, University of Maryland Baltimore County, Food and Drug Administration Laboratories; (2) providing summer experiences at the local research universities such as Johns Hopkins, and University of Maryland. (see appendix for letters of support from Drs. Hildreth, Willliams, and Franklin.)